The invention relates to a hydrostatic mechanical power split transmission.
A hydrostatic mechanical power split transmission is described in DE 10 2004 001 929 A1, for example. The invention proposes a power split transmission having a continuously variable transmission ratio, which comprises a hydrostatic transmission part, composed of a first hydrostatic unit having a variable volume and a second hydrostatic unit having a constant volume, and a mechanical transmission part having a summation gearbox and a range change gearbox, in which the summation gearbox and the range change gearbox are disposed axially offset relative to the hydrostatic units.
A further hydrostatic mechanical power split transmission is described in WO 2009/071060 A2, comprising a housing, or a housing composed of individual housing parts, and at least one drive shaft, which is disposed inside the housing and can be driven by at least one drive engine, particularly an internal combustion engine, and which acts on at least two hydraulic pumps by way of gear elements in the manner of a pump transfer case and is provided with at least one further gear wheel, which directly or indirectly acts on an output element of a power-shift transmission, wherein at least in the region of the gear wheel at least one clutch element is positioned, and wherein the power-shift transmission has at least one shaft that can be driven in the hydrostatic circuit, wherein clutches, brakes, components of a single-step planetary gear system and similar components are provided in the region of said shaft, and wherein the output element of the power-shift transmission is connected to at least one output shaft.